Frozen Souls
by Juketsu No Kimi
Summary: Tino has been in a depression for 3 years. He hardly eats, yet he make sweets for other people;He cuts himself, almost everywhere on his body;He isolates himself from all of his friends and family. Now Lovino has been in love with Tino for about 4 years, even when Tino was dating Berwald. The only question: Will Lovino find Tino in time before Tino dies of starvation? Crack Couple.


(AN: I'M BACK! and with another couple. this time its finland and romano. if you want me to continue this one, please review and I might just consider it. im open for more crack couples so if you want more couples, go ahead and PM me and ill let you know!)

Frozen Souls

* * *

"So then when you add the…" Lovino was beginning to tune out the teacher, sighing softly. _'I wonder why Tino isn't in class today.'_ Hearing the bell ring, he quickly put his notes away and left the classroom. _'Damnit…it's the tomato bastard.' _He thought as he saw Antonio, as always, standing in front of his locker. "Lovi~ I have a tomato-" "give me that fucking tomato." Lovino growled as he snatched the tomato out of Antonio's hand. Opening his locker, he managed to fully tune out Antonio while getting his history book out. "And that's how I spent my week with Francis and Gilbert." "Antonio can you just shut up already! I. DON'T. CARE! !" Lovino yelled at him, causing everyone to glance at them. He closed his locker and walked out of the hallway and out of the building. Moving towards the history building, he saw Emil and Lukas talking. "I'll see you after school, now say my name." "I'm not going to say it now leave!" Emil said. As Lovino saw Lukas walk away, he went up to Emil and tapped his shoulder. "Oh, hi Lovino. What's up?" he said as he turned around, looking Lovino in the eye. "I had a question to ask you. But can we head to class before the bell rings?" Lovino asked him while checking the time on his IPhone. "Yea." As they started walking, Emil looked at Lovino. "So the question Lovino." "Oh. How come Tino doesn't really come to class?"

Emil stopped and looked down. "Well…..it's because he's depressed." Lovino was starting to get scared. "Depressed? W-why?" "After Berwald dumped him 3 years ago. He used to be so happy, you can be happy just by looking at his smile. But when he found out that Berwald was cheating on him with Lukas, he isn't the same. When he came to school the next day, he looked like he hadn't slept at all. Then he wouldn't eat anything unless we forced him to. After that, he just gave up on everything in life. He wouldn't go to class, he cut himself, he wouldn't eat." After hearing this, Lovino was on the verge of tears. "Ive got to go to AP-Euro so I'll talk to you later." Emil said as he walked inside the classroom. Lovino on the other hand, he was already shedding tears, but covering his face with his book. _'I should find him. And tell him how I feel…'_ Lovino thought, then dropped his book and started running to a place he thought Tino would be.

* * *

Letting a tear fall onto the floor, Tino slowly closed his eyes. From no sleep, his eyes have turned into a purple shadow around his whole eye lid. _'Calm down finny, just don't think about him and you'll be fine.'_ He told himself. But as memories started flooding in, he started to cry hard, letting the tears fall out. _As Tino and Berwald were walking around the park, Tino smiled as he saw Emil, Lukas, and Mathias run up to him. "Happy 4 years Tino." They all said, leaving Tino in tears. "You're so sweet Berwald. I love you." _ _'Fake. I didn't know that it was the day that he also broke up with me. Cheating bastard.'_ Tino thought as he remembered the day that Berwald dumped him. Lying down on the cold, empty classroom floor, he let the tears fall out as he curled up into a ball and sobbed. After crying. He sat up against the teacher's desk and stared at the rows of empty desks.

* * *

"MOVE DAMNIT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY! YOU FUCKING BASTARD- ILL GET BACK AT YOU LATER!" Lovino yelled at random people and teachers as he ran though the halls, up 4 flights of stairs, and into the empty classroom on the corner. He stared at Tino, panting heavily. "I…..Found…..you..." he managed to get out. "Why are you here?" Tino said coldly. "Why don't you talk with Antonio or Bella?" Lovino walked in, locking the door behind him, and sat down in front of him. "I want to know why you won't eat. I care about you and I want to make you happy..." Lovino said as he looked at Tino in his eyes. Tino looked down and reached for his water bottle. Lovino grabbed his hand and he dropped the water bottle, looking straight at Lovino. Quickly moving, Lovino pulled Tino into a hug, holding him tightly. Looking shocked, Tino didn't hug back, all he did was stare in shock. Blushing, Lovino softly grabbed his chin and kissed him softly. Tino however, stared at him in shock. Being gentle, Lovino bit Tino's bottom lip, making Tino open his mouth so he can French kiss him. After 5 minutes of kissing Lovino looked into Tino's eyes and and gently kissed his cheek. Kissing down his neck, Lovino gently pushed Tino on his knees and leaned him forward. Gently moving his hand up Tino's tank-top, he started to rub his nipple. Tino was moaning softly and hiding his head_. 'Calm down….don't get too excited.'_ He thought as he felt Lovino move his hand to his thigh. 'God I hate this sophomore!' Tino thought.

"Are you ok?" Lovino asked as he rubbed his thigh. "Y-yea… I haven't been touched like this in a while…berwald would be rough….be gentle with me…..please." Tino said while Lovino started to rub his crotch through his uniform pants. _'I will make sure that he never gets close to Tino ever again.'_ Lovino thought as he moved Tino to lie on his back. He moved his fingers to Tino's pants and unbuttoned them, rubbing him through his boxers. Rubbing his right nipple, he heard Tino cry out in pleasure. "How come you don't stop me?" Lovino whispered into Tino's ear. "Im too weak, ok…..when –""Im not berwald. I won't go rough on you. I want to be gentle with you because…" Lovino whispered to him. "Now, let's hear you moan my name." Lovino mumbled as he put his hand down Tino's boxers and started to rub his member gently. Tino drooled slightly, trying to push himself up on his knees, failing from lack of energy. Teasing the head, he smiled as he heard Tino moan. Feeling himself getting close to cumming, Lovino rubbed a little faster and kissed his neck. "Please Tino, say my name." Lovino mumbled while kissing his neck. "Lovino….god…..Lovino….d-don't stop Lovino! Please Lovino…g-give me more Lovino..." Tino managed to say while crying. Seeing Tino cry, Lovino stopped and wiped Tino's tears. "Why are you crying?" "I can't control myself to even get up and stop you….it just feels too good…..why did you stop? I w-wanted more." Tino said. "Im sorry I stopped." Lovino said while kissing his neck again and rubbing him. "Lovino…..god Lovino…more!" Tino yelled as Lovino teased the head. Letting the tears fall onto the floor, Tino moaned loudly. "LOVINO…LOVINO….LOVINO!" Tino yelled loudly as he came hard, clawing the floor and leaving marks on it. "Lovino why….why me?" he said while fixing his pants. "That's very easy. I….I love you."

* * *

Silence was what filled the room. Lovino looking at Tino and Tino looking back at him. After a minute of silence, Tino started to cry and quickly stood up and ran out of the room. Leaving Lovino alone, he started to cry and run after him. As Tino ran down the stairs onto the 3rd floor, he quickly got to the 1st floor and litaterly ran into Lovino's brother, Feliciano. "Ve~ how did I get on the floor? Oh hi Tino! Why are you crying?" Feliciano asked as he slowly sat up, with help from Ludwig, and looked at Tino crying. Tino slowly got up from the floor, still crying, hearing; "TINO!" as soon as he heard that, he stood up and ran out of the building fast. Lovino however, was trying to keep up with Tino, and felt himself get pulled back by Ludwig. "Fratello, why was Tino crying?" Feliciano asked. Lovino was struggling to get out of Ludwig's grip, "ja. Why was Tino crying Lovino?" Ludwig asked.

Giving up, he sunk to his knees and started to cry hard. "Damnit…you potato bastard…why? I-I only wanted what you and Feliciano have….ISS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK?!..." Feliciano looked at his brother cry, which was VERY RARE. " lovi~ look at what I have for you! L-lovi?" Antonio said while holding a big tomato. "What did you do to him?" he growled at Ludwig. "I-I didn't do anything. He was chasing Tino so I stopped him." Ludwig said while looking at Lovino. "It's ok because you have your love here. Now why don't you give me a kiss." Antonio said while leaning closer to lovino. Feliciano stood behind Ludwig, waving a small white flag, and waving it frantically. As soon as Antonio layed a finger on Lovino, his body was soon slammed into a locker. Lovino soon kicked Antonio's face hard, breaking his ribs, and even bruising his vital regions. Antonio winced in pain, looking up at a very angry Lovino, and cried. "d-don't you love me?" "I never fucking loved you! You never let me tell you because you always conclude things before confirming them! Get the fuck out of my face you STUPID. TOMATO. FUCKING. BASTARD." Lovino yelled, then walked out of the building. After 2 minutes of silence, they saw Lovino walk back in and bent down to Antonio. "My fucking tomato." He said while grabbing the tomato, which had not been touched, and ate it while leaving the building.

* * *

Tino had forced himself to not eat anything or drink anything since Lovino was that close to him. Honestly, he was shocked that he couldn't put up a fight. Sighing, he only had his Santa's coat and the hat on, nothing else underneath either. He sat down on the counter while he waited for his cookies to continue to bake. His problem was that if he was sad, he'd make sweets and feel better. But the only thing would be that he wouldn't eat them, most of the time he would wrap them up beautifully and leave them on the teacher's desk. Feeling a cold breeze, he shivered and cuddled closer to himself.

* * *

Lovino, on the other hand, was doing terrible. He didn't sleep, cussed more people out than usual, and refused to look at a tomato until he found Tino. Emil saw what the damage was doing to his classmate, only because they didn't talk very much outside of class, and decided to help him out. After school, he caught up with Lovino and managed to stop him. "Look, I can help. I just don't want berwald to know about this ok?" Lovino only looked at him with shock. Emil whispered in Lovino's ear, "He lives 3 blocks away from the school to the right. His house is small and cozy, he has Christmas ornaments all around the whole thing, and you should be able to see it. Now hurry up and go, it is Friday night after all." Emil looked into Lovino eyes and nodded. "Don't let me down. Now go make Tino happy." And with those words of confidence, Lovino dropped his books and ran off. Emil looked and saw berwald and Lukas glaring at him, but he picked Lovino's books and shrugged them off.

* * *

Tino sat down on the counter, panting very hard, and drooling. Rembering how Lovino touched him, how he felt his breath hit his skin, how he cried for more, how could he not get hard. Blushing, he carefully hopped down and took the cookies out of the oven, then turning the oven off. After plating the cookies and soaking the cookie sheet, he was back to where he started again. Before he could even touch himself, he saw his door being slammed open, and a sad Lovino bursting through. "There you are, don't you realize that I was worried about you?" Lovino quickly closed the door and hugged Tino tightly. He started to cry again, not caring that it was in front of Tino. "Don't you realize that I love you? I don't want to force you to do anything, but please eat. And stop cutting yourself. Please do it for me." Tino was shocked; mainly that he had to cover his hard-on, but also at the fact that one of the toughest guys in school was bawling his eyes out in front of him. Lovino looked at Tino in the eyes, then gulped slightly. Gently grabbing his head, Lovino pulled Tino into a passionate kiss. Eventually, Tino's legs turned to Jell-O, making Lovino pull him closer. 'He's already this hard? I've only kissed him though... .' Lovino thought. Gently pulling away, he looked at Tino's eyes and his cute Santa outfit that he had on.

"W-why do you love me?" Tino finally asked after catching his breath. "I love you because you gave me my first tomato. When I was little and still under Antonio's rule, I had ran away back to southern Italy. It was Christmas Eve and I was sitting down in a cold alley with nothing to eat. I was crying because I couldn't find anyone at all. Not even Feliciano."

* * *

_A cold breeze hit the small lovino in the dark alley. As if someone had moved the moon into place, the moonlight hit lovino like if he were an angel. Soft sobs echoed throughout the alley, along with shivers. Lovino, being a child at this age, was freezing cold from being outside too long. "Please don't cry." Lovino froze in place, afraid because he had never heard a voice that…gentle. Tino looked at the small child in front of him and smiled. "You're Lovino, right?" he asked. Lovino nodded, and then started to cry again. "Please don't cry. I only came here to bring you your Christmas present. Can you look into my eyes?" Tino gently asked. Lovino looked at tino's boots, then slowly ran his eyes up to his face. 'Those eyes...I wonder who made those eyes.' Lovino thought. Smiling, Tino gently knelt down to Lovino and sat down on the ground in front of Lovino. "Can you sit in my lap please? It's always nice to sit in Santa's lap, especially on Christmas Eve." Tino said with a smile on his face. Not looking away from Tino's eyes, Lovino crawled into Tino's lap and felt warmth surround him. 'Warmth…I almost forgot how this felt.' Lovino thought as Tino hugged him. "Oh! I almost forgot your present1 here." Tino said while looking through his sack of toys. He pulled out a small box that had snow-blue wrapping paper and a white ribbon. "I made this one for you." He said. Handing it to Lovino, Lovino gently took the present and looked in his eyes. "Go ahead. Open it. I have all the time in the world to watch you open your first present." Tino said. Lovino gulped softly, then carefully untied the ribbon, and put it in his pocket. As he opened the box, his eyes went wide and he smiled. "W-what is this?" Lovino finally asked after holding it. "This is a tomato. It's really good in almost everything. You've never had one, have you?' Tino told Lovino. Lovino shook his head 'no' and Tino smiled. "You can eat it like an apple, but you have to be careful with it. Here, ill help you." He said while gently taking the tomato out of lovino's hands and into his own. He carefully placed the tomato in front of lovino's mouth. "Take a bite out of it. It won't hurt you, go on." Lovino took a small bite and swallowed it, then smiling at him. "M-may I-""Of course you can have more. This is your present after all." Tino held Lovino as he ate the tomato out of his hand, melting into his arms as he started to fall asleep. Finishing the tomato, Tino took a napkin out of his pocket and wiped Lovino's mouth and chin. "Will I ever see you again?" Lovino asked as he hugged Tino, letting his eyes droop down. "Of course you will! I come around all the time at Christmas so I'll see you every year. I promise." Tino looked at the small child, still holding him and gently kissing his forehead. "Merry Christmas." Was the last thing he heard from Tino. When Lovino woke up, he found that he was in Antonio's bed, alone. As Antonio entered the room, he smiled and hugged Lovino. "Don't you know how much I was worried about you?! Im glad that you're alright. Don't scare me like that again." He told Lovino. Lovino looked in his pocket and felt the ribbon from last night. 'It was real. I hope that I see that man again, especially when I grow up.'_

* * *

Tino was in tears, mostly because he didn't think that Lovino would remember that night, but then again he didn't remember that night either. Lovino looked at Tino, then kissed him deeply, gently placing his hands on Tino's hips. "Let me show you why Italians are the best lovers." He said with pure lust. Tino only wrapped his arms around Lovino , pulling on his curl that stuck out, and kissed him as hard as he could. Quickly picking up Tino, Lovino ran to Tino's bedroom and placed him on the bed. Opening up Tino's jacket, he soon placed kisses on Tino's neck and filled the room with Tino's moans. "b-be gentle w-with me." Tino mumbled. Looking up, Lovino kissed his forehead and shed a tear. "I will always be gentle with you. Always." Lovino whispered into his ear and took his shirt and pants off. He felt Tino's hand grab the waistline of his boxers and looked at him. Tino crawled on his knees and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, pulling down his boxers with his teeth. Lovino looked down at Tino and panted hard, gulping hard. Tino licked Lovino's head, teasing him. He soon started to suck on Lovino's member, well what he could get into his mouth. Lovino ran his hands through Tino's hair and moaned loudly. "T-Tino…" Lovino gently removed Tino's mouth and lied him on his back.

"I don't have lube…..but you can use this candy gel. Its sour apple flavored." Tino whispered. Lovino looked on the nightstand and grabbed the gel and placed a lot on his fingers. "This might hurt at first, but it'll feel better." Lovino said as he placed one finger inside Tino. Tino bit his lip, mainly because when he had sex with berwald, he was very rough, so he wasn't used to this. Placing another finger in, Lovino bit his lip as he watched Tino moan in pleasure. He put his third finger in and hit a small bundle of nerves and screamed loudly. "LOVINO…..DO THAT AGAIN!' Tino yelled. " I found it." He mumbled as he hit that spot a couple of more times, making Tino move his hips for more. Tino pouted when he felt the fingers come out, but moaned loudly as he felt Lovino enter him. He wrapped his arms around Lovino and pulled him into a deep kiss, then feeling Lovino thrust hard into him. Lovino held onto Tino tightly and kissed him deeply, thrusting into Tino deeper and onto that bundle of nerves that made Tino scream. "LOVINO! OH GOD LOVINO!" Tino yelled into his empty house. "Say my name louder… please Tino..." Lovino whispered onto Tino's ear, then leaving hickeys on his neck. "L-LOVINO! LOVINO! DEEPER- LOVINO!" Tino pulled Lovino into a deep kiss and and came hard onto his stomach. Lovino came deep inside him and kissed him passionately. After they came and calmed down, Lovino held Tino close and started to cry. Tino looked at Lovino and wiped his tears. "Why are you crying?" Lovino looked in his eyes with a sad look on his face. "Don't you love me?" Tino smiled and rubbed Lovino's hand. "I love you too." He said before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Once the weekend was over and school came, Tino looked as if he was his old self. Everyone looked at Tino in shock, especially berwald and Emil. Emil looked at Tino and smiled. "Tino! It's so nice to see you happy again. Im glad that Lovino made you very happy." Lovino held onto Tino and made sure that no one came close to him. At lunch, Feliciano held a welcome back lunch for Tino. Tino was in Lovino's lap, letting him feed him, when berwald came through the door. "Tino." He said, making Tino shiver. Lovino glared at him and growled. "If you don't fucking leave in 5 seconds, I'll kill you with your tongue and an olive." Berwald looked shocked and sighed, shedding a tear, then walking away.

* * *

Into the hall echoed cries of pure sadness from berwald. As he let the tears fall onto the floor, he cried. _'Why wouldn't he even let me have a chance at getting him back?'_ he thought. Breathing heavily, he stood up onto the wall and walked away. As he passed room 23, a pool of blood followed him as he walked out of the building, leaving a blood-soaked trail.


End file.
